Sawada Tsunayoshi - Darkness and Light
by blackknight291
Summary: just a drabble this time... read at your own risk...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

Genre: General

Summary: A new adventure for our young Decimo. An unknown threat for the Vongola coming, or at least supposed to be…

Bknight291: Timeline start - Tsunayoshi's middle school. So our beloved brunette is somewhere between 14 to 16 age.

1 Dream

The Vindice have been keeping an eye on Tsunayoshi some time since named as the Vongola Decimo. As if it was a duty that they must carry out.

Tsunayoshi was on bed, sleeping. He kept turning and groaning unaware that it awoke Reborn.

Reborn sat up on his hammock, eyed the brunette he caught squirming on the bed. He frowns at the sight of his student who looked like having a nightmare. His patience finally took its toll; he woke his student with a kick at the back of the head.

Tsunayoshi fell of the bed, followed by a loud BANG.

Tsunayoshi's face kissing the floor rouses up. "Ow.. ow… ow…" He woke up; lift his body away from the floor, rubbed the pain on his nape. He looked up, his face red from hitting the floor. He saw Reborn jump on his bed from the hammock. "Reborn…" His voice sounded like he was pleading.

"You were loud in your sleep." Reborn informed flatly. "I can't sleep." He had been doing the same thing lately, kicking Tsunayoshi awake from what seemingly a nightmare.

'_Is that why you woke me up in that manner?'_ Tsunayoshi groans unable to accept the way Reborn wakes him. He felt abnormally tired, should have felt used to the usual Reborn style wakeup call though it was different lately. He was not in the mood; felt he had forgotten something – AGAIN upon waking up. He tried to remember, nothing.

"What are you dreaming about anyway?" Reborn asked though looked like he did not care. "That had been going after you had settled the trouble with the Shimon family."

"What you say…" Tsunayoshi muttered as he touched the sore part that Reborn hit. He frowns wondering what answer he will give to his tutor. '_I don't even know what it was about.'_ "It's nothing." He answered unable to remember his dream. It is a dream that he had been having lately, that he knows; there is an ominous feeling left behind whenever he wakes up though he could not recall it.

Reborn stares at Tsunayoshi, waits for a response which he felt he will not receive. "How long do you intend to sit on the floor?" He walks out of the room, as if he did nothing wrong to Tsunayoshi.

"Wha-" Tsunayoshi looked at his alarm clock, the time read 07:41. "HIIIEEEE!" he panicked seeing that he is late, rushed to get ready to school with little time he had.

"Geez Reborn! You should have waked me up!" Tsunayoshi complains as he ran down stairs wearing his uniform. He knew that Reborn would be eating.

"It is not my fault." Reborn bluntly replied sipping coffee from his seat.

Tsunayoshi glowers at Reborn though knew that he can't win against Reborn. He made a dash out of his house hoping not to get caught by Hibari in being late.

It was the everyday morning which Tsunayoshi and Reborn had not gotten tired of.

Reborn sighs as he eyed at the corner of his eyes the brunette ran off. _'He will always be a Dame-Tsuna.'_

Meanwhile, somewhere in darkness.

A low voice kept murmuring. "Give it back. Give it back. It is not yours." The voice is filled with hostility and rage.

-0-

Tsunayoshi arrive at school late as he had expected, received a eating from Hibari. He groans in pain as he took a seat beside, fortunately the teacher was nowhere to be seen yet Enma who was few minutes late than him. He saw the wounds on Enma's face, same as what he has. He knew that Enma had met the same fate as him meeting Hibari.

"He really is strict." Enma chuckles softly.

Tsunayoshi stood up sensing something bad. He approached the window as his instincts told him to. Out the window, at the front gate he saw Hibari talking to somebody. He saw a group of males in black suit. Only one thing comes into mind –mafia people. He did not want Hibari to stir any trouble and so he rushed out of the classroom startling people who saw him.

"Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera called out alarmed. He ran after Tsunayoshi worried.

Yamamoto looked out the window, saw Hibari talking to someone. He came to a quick understanding, ran after Tsunayoshi as Gokudera did.

Chrome grew concern so she too left, Enma not far behind.

At the front gate.

"Please stop Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi pleads. He raised his voice although he knows that it would mean a beating from the prefect later.

Gokudera had a surprised expression as he run closer to where Tsunayoshi is going to. "Wha?" He stares at the people that Hibari is confronting. He stares with an acknowledging expression on his face.

"What are you doing here herbivore?!" Hibari snarls at Tsunayoshi. "No crowding."

"Don't fight, please!" Tsunayoshi pleads ignoring Hibari's words. In the past he would have been panting desperately running away from Hibari, though now he is not. He could speak to Hibari not cowering in fear, though he wishes that the prefect would not beat him too much.

"Make them listen." Reborn uttered kicking Tsunayoshi in the crossfire between Hibari and the male.

Tsunayoshi receives a punch on the head and then Hibari's tonfa hitting him on the arm. He crash down on the ground.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called in panic seeing Tsunayoshi fell. He helped Tsunayoshi up in a hurry. His attention caught by the other male. "YOU?!" he stares at the male that Hibari stood before. He had a surprised look.

"You know him Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked walking closer as he took notice of Gokudera's expression.

"OH?!" Enma had a surprised look staring at the person before Hibari. He had the I-know-you-surprise expression as well.

"You also know him?" Tsunayoshi turned his attention to Enma. He recalls that Enma had been in the mafia business just as long as Gokudera had been.

"You should also know him." Reborn states. "Castillo en Sorato. His family is an ally to the Vongola, Sacrelegio family. He is the son of the current leader – Castillo en Martinez."

Tsunayoshi turned his gaze to Sorato as if getting the picture. _'Wait a minute?! This is not my business! I still don't accept as the Vongola heir!' _He knew better than to voice out his opinion in Reborn's presence though."What... What is he doing here then?" Somehow, he managed to find his face, feared what will Reborn speak.

"He'll be studying here so look after him." Reborn informed.

"Eh?!" Tsunayoshi did a double turn at Reborn surprised at the revelation, more than that; he is surprised that Reborn is throwing him another mafia-related matter. He stares at the male introduced as Castillo en Sorato – male with reddish brown hair, similarly body built to Hibari, light tan complexion, lucid green eyes. There was something intimidating around Castillo that Tsunayoshi spotted, rather, his instincts shooting up.

Something tells Tsunayoshi that something will soon stir up.

**:::::: **Character Intro** :::::::**

**CASTILLO en SORATO. **He is my OC. I pretty much included his appearance in the story so I won't need to tell it. He is the same age as Tsunayoshi. For the personality, he is secretive. He will be playing an important part to Tsunayoshi's path, which I will not reveal yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

2

Tsunayoshi found himself floating in complete darkness. He knows it was another dream - '_It must be a dream_.' Heprepared himself for anything to appear.

Empty feeling.

Ominous.

Alone.

Fear.

Lost.

Gloom.

… Death.

Total darkness and eerie feelings afloat around Tsunayoshi, unsure how he could tell it is in the dark domain – he just knew. He was not sure if all of those things belongs to him, though he knew that he is being pulled towards it.

He started to hear something, like a buzzing sound; then everything became audible.

"Give it back… Give it back…" a low voice kept whispering.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Tsunayoshi asked searching in the dark, though he could not see anything clearly nor feel anything. It made him feel naked in the darkness.

"Give it back…"

Tsunayoshi scowls. "What is it you want?!" His voice echoes in the never ending darkness.

"Give it back… Give it back…."

Tsunayoshi is startled when he felt something grip his arm. He is stiff frozen wondering what it was that could have grabbed him. He slowly turned his head, looked at his wrist; he saw a bandaged hand grip him tight. In panic, he tried to break free, though he could not. The hand on his wrist would not budge no matter how much he tries to break free.

"Le- Let ME go!"

"Give it back…. It is not yours!" "THIEF!"

The voice sounded closer, as if whispering to his ear.

Tsunayoshi felt his blood turn ice cold. There was something in the way the voice echoed in the darkness which he can't ignore. He knew that he had to get away. He kept trying to remove the bandage hand that gripped him tight.

A sudden pain at the back of his head, something hit Tsunayoshi on the head. Tsunayoshi snap open his eyes, found himself kissing the floor, again. He knew what it meant, that Reborn had hit him awake.

"You should get up or you'll be late again." Reborn voiced in his usual tone, oblivious to what Tsunayoshi was currently feeling.

Tsunayoshi sat up on the floor, faced Reborn. For the first time, he felt grateful for being woken is such manner. "Ye- Yeah." He stutters. He went and prepares himself for school ignoring the pain he have on his head.

Reborn noticed the sudden gloom from Tsunayoshi, usually he would receive some sort of reaction like a scolding, and this time there was none. He figured that the brunette woke up in the wrong side of the bed.

Tsunayoshi walk to school, his thoughts travels back to the dream he had. He wonders about the owner of the bandaged hand that gripped him so tight, demanding that he return something – _'But what?' _He frowns thinking of the possible thing that he owns that someone would be so keen in being returned. He felt weird because he felt it should not be forgotten; that he should hurry and find out whatever it is that is being demanded off him before anything is too late.

-0-

Tsunayoshi started to space out lately in class more than the usual. He did not respond immediately when his friends or Reborn calls out for him. He always appeared in deep thought.

"Are you really okay Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked with worry on his face eating with his beloved Jyuudaime. He would have been happier had it not for Enma and Yamamoto's presence.

Chrome was elsewhere eating with Kyoko and Kurokawa, enjoying their company.

"I'm fine!" Tsunayoshi shrugs; though he did not look fine. He looked pale, barely ate anything, and looked sleepy. A great pain run through his body though pretended that there was none. He had hidden marks that appeared in his body which he found whenever he woke up.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Yamamoto asked noticing Tsunayoshi didn't seem the usual. He had noticed the food that the brunette had been leaving increased day by day.

Tsunayoshi was surprised by the sudden question. "Of course I have!" He lied not wanting his friends to worry unnecessarily. He took a bite from his meal to prove that there was nothing bothering him, tried not to make it obvious. He sucked at lying though. He had inherited mostly his mother's personality.

Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi, doubtful of the personality that the brunette was showing.

"Jyuudaime if anything is bothering you tell me!" Gokudera intercepts, didn't want Yamamoto to beat him. "I will be more than willing to do for you!"

Tsunayoshi smiles, appreciates the kindness that Gokudera offers. "Thanks, but no thanks. And honestly, I am fine."

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma knew that Tsunayoshi was far from fine though. They only agreed since Tsunayoshi said so, figured that the brunette would eventually say what is wrong.

=== A FEW NIGHTS EARLIER, as Tsunayoshi recalls ===

Tsunayoshi once again found himself floating in the same darkness. He searched the darkness for the owner of the voice that had been demanding him to return whatever it is. As he expected he did not find anything, instead he found himself in another predicament.

Something coils around his body, like a snake would. "Wha?" he looks down, saw a silver metal wrap around his body. _'Again!?'_

"Give it back! It is not yours!"

"Death to you!"

"Thief!"

'_O- OOOOKAY…. This is new.'_ Tsunayoshi felt awkward at the demand, though it did made him worry and fear. He felt the voices were more sinister than the usual. He felt something slide on his silver metal slowly tighten around him. He did not know what will happen like in the past dreams he had, in what state he will wake up to.

He had woken up once with whip lash on his body; another was claws on his back; then there was one time a bite mark. He started to get worried what kind of injury he would receive next – it was like stigma.

His breathing getting harder by the minute as the silver metal coils around him. _'Shit! Will I really die like this?!'_ He cursed to himself. How he wish Reborn would hit him awake. His wish granted waking with pain, Reborn eyeing him and telling how late he is to school.

=o=

Namimori school.

"Hello there!" Sorato greets with a smile approaching the group. He had thought that he could have a chance to talk to Tsunayoshi before the next teacher arrives.

"What the hell do you want?" Gokudera snarls, not too pleased at Sorato's presence.

"Castillo-san." Tsunayoshi greeted back, his face pasted with a smile. There was still the same feeling since he first met Sorato.

"Tsk. Tsk….." Sorato smiles leaning close to Tsunayoshi. He spoke in a friendly manner as if he had been friends with Tsunayoshi, tapped the brunette's nose. "Call me Sorato."

Tsunayoshi felt awkward at how friendly Sorato with him. There is something familiar about Sorato he could not tell what. Given the situation, he could not refute. "So- Sorato-san."

Sorato stares at Tsunayoshi, thinking at the way the brunette had addressed him. He flashed a smile contented that Tsunayoshi called his name out, "Well… I guess that will do. Anyway, I want to walk around the town, can you show me around? You promised after all."

Gokudera stood, pushed Sorato away to make sure there was enough distance between his beloved Jyuudaime and Sorato. "Why does Jyuudaime had to do that for you?!" He leers at Sorato, suspected there was something behind the invitation.

"I don't mind!"Tsunayoshi informed not wanting a fight to break out right before his eyes. He had noticed the hostility Gokudera show at Sorato since the male had arrived to Namimori. He could not blame his silverette friend though, for he too feels something dark from Sorato which he cannot describe.

Sorato looked pleased to hear Tsunayoshi's response. "Great!" And so he set a date for them to go around town.

Tsunayoshi however was thinking differently, the vibes he had been getting from Sorato was weird which greatly concerned him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**3**

At the airport, Tsunayoshi and friends gather. Even Sorato was present to escort Tsunayoshi and co out of the country. It was something that Reborn had long decided in discretion to Tsunayoshi.

Sorato threw a knowing glance at Tsunayoshi. "I do hope that you do well on your job." He hid behind a friendly expression his real thoughts.

Tsunayoshi having met Sorato hid well his emotions surprisingly. "Yeah. I do hope that I finish up. See you there!" He knows well that Sorato will appear at Italy knowing what the male is after him. And he was prepared for the coming confrontation, at least he believes so. He is ready to do anything just to protect those who are important to him, particularly Kyoko and his mother.

"Be careful then!" Sorato bid happily. He perfectly played his student friendly role; everyone minus Tsunayoshi oblivious.

Reborn noticed the invisible spark between Sorato and Tsunayoshi. He did not understand what is going on. It is rare that he see his student show hostility. He ignored the matter thinking it is a child squabble.

The trip to Italy took a few hours, a transfer of plane. Tsunayoshi and co were greeted by Vongola Nono, Timeteo.

Timeteo embraced Tsunayoshi. "Did you travel well?" He asked happily to see Tsunayoshi.

"Yeah." Tsunayoshi flashed a bright smile after giving his respect to Timeteo. He felt a pang of guilt. Though he knew he had to continue with his plan if he has to keep his family safe, Sorato had shown many things to prove that the threat is not a simple one that could be ignored. The male had shown him enough proof to believe that Sorato will do what it take to take his life.

=== A DAY SOMETHING EARLIER ===

Tsunayoshi is walking at the corridor to buy lunch with his friends when his instincts kicked in. He looked around, wonders where the feeling he was sensing. A surprise came to him when he saw glimpse of Kyoko from afar in danger of being attacked by men wearing dark clothes. Seeing his beloved in danger is enough to make him run to the rescue, and then he caught sight of Sorato. He watched as Sorato come to Kyoko's rescue.

Sorato having sharp eyes saw Tsunayoshi after the fight, noticing the brunette from afar. He flashed a smile at the brunette. He gestured to Tsunayoshi implying that it was only the start. That he could do much worst to have what he had come for.

Tsunayoshi growls, seethes with anger understanding what Sorato had meant.

"Jyu- Jyuudaime?" Gokudera stares at Tsunayoshi surprised the sudden display of emotion the brunette revealed. He had never seen Tsunayoshi seethe with rage.

Tsunayoshi recalls that he is in his friends' presence. He snapped back, faced his friends showing a fake smile. "What is it?"

Yamamoto sensed the smile that Tsunayoshi displayed is fraud. He looked at the direction that Tsunayoshi had been looking at, wonders what it is that made the brunette distracted. "What did you see anyway?" He saw there was nothing.

Tsunayoshi panicked thinking that his friends would catch on. "It's nothing." He lied answering in a hurry. He started to walk again hoping that Sorato is somewhere else. "We better go or else we will miss out lunch."

=o=

Tsunayoshi lie back on the bed that Timeteo had prepared for him, exhausted from the trip. He looked at the bag he had brought with him – nothing but all the necessity that one would bring in a survival game. It was a task for him to bring the things unnoticed by everyone, especially by Reborn. His lips thinned thinking of the things he must do, approached the bag he had left on a table; took out a couple of white envelopes. He looked at the envelop he took out with a sad expression. _'Sorry everyone.'_ He thought of all the people that he will send the letters to. "Sorry."

The names on the white envelopes were his guardians and those he deemed important to him. He had written letters private to each one. He let out a sigh, left the room discretely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**4**

Gokudera had gone hysteria unable to find his beloved Decimo just as when he figured to give Tsunayoshi a tour of Italy. He had searched every nook in the mansion, and not a trace of Tsunayoshi in sight. He turned to everyone to ask of they had seen Tsunayoshi; none gave the answer he wanted to hear.

"Wasn't he in his room?" Yamamoto replied as Gokudera asked him about Tsunayoshi.

"I would not be asking you if he was there!" Gokudera raised his voice.

"I extremely don't know!" Sasegawa answered as Gokudera turned to him, made the silverette grew in rage.

"I haven't seen boss." Chrome's response to Gokudera's inquiry.

Everyone grew concern; they started a wide search not only in the mansion but also in Italy hoping to find the Vongola Decimo in a hurry as bad feelings arise.

Nothing. The searched ended not a trace of Tsunayoshi found, at least they all thought as Reborn walked in where everyone gathered.

"Reborn-san we are sorry." Gokudera apologized with a sad expression. He is in gloom thinking that not only did he fail Tsunayoshi but Reborn as well. He never imagined that Tsunayoshi would disappear on them.

"To think that this could happen under my nose." Timeteo sighs dismayed that right in his mansion that Tsunayoshi disappeared. A surge of guilt hit him. He worries what Iemetsu and Nana would think of him allowing harm come to Tsunayoshi.

"It seems he left on his own." Reborn voiced. He jumped on a couch, laid the envelopes he carried. "I found this in my things. I didn't expect that he would go through my things." He grew curious what could make the brunette write letters, and does such a thing such as rummage through his stuff. He knows perfectly well that Tsunayoshi was not the type to touch other people's things.

"Through your things?" Timeteo asked wondering what Reborn meant. He looked at the envelopes, a name for each. He saw one addressed for him as well. The possibility of the letters came from Tsunayoshi entered his thoughts.

"It's Tsuna's handwriting." Reborn informed familiar at how the brunette writes. He waves an envelope which was addressed to him, his name in bold letters in Tsunayoshi's handwriting. "And it seems we can have the answers to his disappearance here."

Gokudera, always sticking close to Tsunayoshi also recognized the handwriting.

Everyone looked at the pile on the desk; saw that most of them received one, even the solitary Hibari and the ex-convict Mukuro. The letters were obviously handwritten by the brunette.

Reborn grew curious when Tsunayoshi had the time to write the letters unnoticed. He asked everyone to take the envelope with the designated names. Everyone did as commanded while he handed the letter to Timeteo.

Chrome took the letter addressed to Mukuro who was absent along with hers seeing that it is to be expected by most and would be done so by Tsunayoshi.

Hibari did not move from where he is, Sasegawa was the one who handed the letter to Hibari. Surprisingly, he took the envelope. He hid his curiosity what the brunette would have wanted to tell him. He did not expect to receive one from Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto stares at the envelope he took from the pile, stares at it thinking of the possibility that it contains the whereabouts of the brunette.

'_Jyuudaime…' _Gokudera stares at the envelope worried about his beloved Decimo.

Lampo at the moment were elsewhere, randomly looking for Tsunayoshi; his letter with everyone. He could not read a letter yet, rather would not if it didn't interest him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**5 Letter**

Tsunayoshi gone, left only a couple of letters addressed to certain people; everyone in the room who received a letter carefully opened the contents of the envelope. They read their respective letters silently.

Gokudera carefully opened the envelope knowing it was from his beloved Vongola Decimo.

_Gokudera-kun, _

_I am sorry that I abruptly left. You must be worrying about me right now. Still, I had to leave. I didn't want any of you to be in danger because of me. I am not sure when but I will return. I do hope that you won't fight with Yamamoto or anyone else unnecessarily though. Take care of Lambo for me; I can rely on you to do that at least._

Yamamoto leaned back, read his letter in anticipation.

_Yamamoto-kun,_

_Thanks for being patient with Gokudera-kun. I apologize for dragging you to a lot of trouble though I really liked the idea of having you around. Stay Gokudera-kun's friend even in my absence. Stay the same in my absence though I can't tell you all the details._

Chrome decided to change place to make sure that after reading her letter, Mukuro would have the chance to do the same.

_Chrome-chan,_

_Dear sweet Chrome, I hope that you don't change. I am writing to you as to make sure that you stay as Kyoko's friend. You are an important part of the family so it is no different that you are included to the people I want to protect. Try to understand that this is my way of protecting; I want you to know that despite my disappearance, you will still be friends with everyone, that I know. By the way, I know that Mukuro would take me disappearing as running away from my duty, it is not. Say that to Mukuro at least if he read my letter knowing he would take my action negatively. I also wrote to him though a little opinion aside from my letter would do well at least._

_Mukuro,_

_Don't keep everything to yourself as Hibari does. You are a part of the family; as important as everyone is to me. Don't make Chrome worry so much. I hope we have a chance to talk together upon my return. Not sure when it would be though. I will return, with intention to manage Vongola well and protect everyone._

Hibari exited the room to read his letter. He could not show that he too had interest to know what Tsunayoshi was thinking in the disappearance.

_Hibari-san,_

_Hibari-senpai, I bet you didn't expect that you would be receiving a letter from me. Hehehehe… Well you are a part of the family so you are as important to me as everyone. I wish we could have played more. Anyway, I do hope that you would at least control your desire to bite people to death – hoping I would come back again to receive those beatings. Hehehe… Well, I am not really sure that I could return as I told everyone else. I am saying this to you because, unlike everyone – there is nothing to worry MUCH about you. Besides, there is no chance that you would tell it to anyone. I told this possibility to Dino-nii, Reborn, My father, and Vongola Nono already aside from you. If the need arise, at least someone will be able to explain the situation well. I have written another letter, addressed to you unknown by anyone else, even Reborn. It is not that I don't trust Reborn or my father, it's just that I know you won't make unnecessary move to search for me. You will receive the letter on DD-MM-XXXX, you might have returned to your home by that time._

Sasegawa had a puzzled expression as he flipped open the letter addressed to him.

_Sasegawa-oniichan,_

_I don't really have much to say really. Stay safe always. Don't make Kyoko worry needlessly about you. You two are family after all._

Reborn hid a scowl as he think of his student who suddenly disappeared without a trace.

_Reborn,_

_I won't go into details. I just needed to leave. You want me to be the Vongola Decimo, fine. So right now I decided to leave so as to do my job as one. I wanted to protect the family in my own way. I wish that I could have discussed the matter to you. I trust that you would have understood, but I didn't have time. I am sorry. I will return, maybe. I am not sure; though I hope that you will keep this a secret from everyone, particularly to my mother. The only people who will know this fact is you, my father, Vongola Nono, Dino-nii and Hibari. Mukuro is sharp, so he might have understood what I meant as well._

Timeteo held the letter he had opened, prepares himself to read the contents.

_Vongola Nono Timeteo,_

_Nono, I am sorry that I had to leave. I just had to. You might think that I am running away. No. I grew past the fact about the idea of not wanting to be Vongola Decimo. Thus I decided to protect my family in my own way, which I know you would not accept. I would not mind that you will choose someone else to be Vongola Decimo. I will respect your decision by chance that I can return to be reunited with everyone._

Everyone in the room was silent pondering how to react to the letters that they each read. They all felt the same – it was Tsunayoshi yet not who wrote the letter. The letter felt like a will of some sort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**6**

A year and half later.

Tsunayoshi woke up in an unfamiliar room; he found IV attached to his hand. There is a strong stench of medicine in the room. _'Hospital?'_ He searched the room, as he tries to recall what exactly is going on. Why he was in such a state – bandaged up, bruises and cuts all over.

Just as he was trying to figure out what happened to him, the door clicked open. Enters Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome.

"JYUUDAIME!" Tears swelled in Gokudera's eyes seeing Tsunayoshi sitting upright the bed,

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto looked just as happy to see Tsunayoshi awake.

"Bossu…." Chrome called softly happy to see Tsunayoshi looking well.

"Quick! Get the doctor and Reborn-san!" Gokudera commanded which Chrome followed.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Yamamoto approached Tsunayoshi, tried to trace the brunette for a sign of pain or anything.

Tsunayoshi was speechless at how the three reacted, seemed as if they were close. He did not know the silverette or the female that was ordered away to get a doctor. He knows Yamamoto though he is surprised that the blacknette would call him by nickname. _'What is going on?'_He hidwell his confusion.

The door opened, the doctor following Chrome; Reborn walking ahead, arrived after hearing the situation from Chrome of Tsunayoshi's awakening.

"You have been careless Dame-Tsuna." Reborn lectured.

Tsunayoshi stares at the infant surprised, wonders if the infant was actually talking to him, even calling him Dame-Tsuna. _'What the hell is going on?'_

The doctor made preliminary check-up, waited for further health check until Tsunayoshi's parents arrive. "How are you feeling now?"

"Uhmmm…. Fine. I suppose." Tsunayoshi plainly answered. "I hurt here and there but fine." _'Just what the hell happened to me?'_

"You know where you are? What is your name?"

Tsunayoshi found the questions dumb, answered all of them anyway. "Hospital. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Seems like you are doing well." Doctor looked pleased hearing the brunette's answer. "So what exactly happened to you? You were brought here unconscious, been sleeping for five days."

Tsunayoshi stares at the doctor blankly. "…" He did not know how to answer, not that he could recall anything. _'Sleeping for five days? What exactly happened to me?'_

"Tsuna!" Iemetsu made his appearance. He embraced his son tight almost crushing the brunette's small frame body. "You bastard, you suddenly disappeared on us!"

Tsunayoshi continue to have a blank look; he wonders what exactly is going on. He can't believe that he is seeing his father even whom he had thought had been gone. He pushed himself away from his father's arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Come on Tsuna, he is worried for you so he dashed here as soon as he heard." Yamamoto informed.

"I'll need to do more checks on him, so if you don't mind, I would like to have some time alone with him as well as his family." The doctor directed his words to everyone occupying the room.

"What?! Are you pushing us aside?!" Gokudera complains making the doctor cringe in fear of him.

"Let them have some room for now." Reborn spoke in consideration for once, made Gokudera yield to him like a puppy. He leers at Tsunayoshi, "You and I are not done yet either."

Tsunayoshi did not understand why he suddenly felt a shiver hearing the infant's words. He has no idea what is going on though, tried to understand every bit. He looked at his father then towards the doctor.

Inside the room, the doctor asked Tsunayoshi various questions which the brunette could not answer all; questions which some were provided by Iemetsu. Everything about him lacked details; he has no recollection anything that relates to Reborn or mafia which is a good three years worth of time.

Iemetsu looked at his son, wondering what could have happened to his son.

Nana arrives at the hospital just as Tsunayoshi had finished the tests made, embraced her son tight; she showered Tsunayoshi with lots of kisses. She had longed for her son who suddenly disappeared.

Tsunayoshi surprised at his mother's welcome; questioned more of his current situation as he allows her to cuddle him.

Iemetsu looked at everyone who had come with Nana, assessed their reactions. It was as he had anticipated longing and worries. He recalls the promise he made to his son before leaving the check up room.

Tsunayoshi stood at the door way, faced the doctor and his father. "Please, don't tell yet. I don't want everyone to worry about me."

Iemetsu nods, hesitant though seen the decision Tsunayoshi made was wise. The doctor didn't take long to consider his response, nods seeing that Iemetsu accepted the decision just as well.

Iemetsu returned to the present, watched how Tsunayoshi would interact with the people that the brunette supposed to know; surprised that his son was doing well in doing so.

Tsunayoshi talked comfortably, or at least appears to be as he kept showing a smile; used words he believed would be uttered by the Tsunayoshi that they all knew. He didn't want to concern everyone who cares for him.

"Isn't it time for us to talk where you have disappeared to?" Reborn blurts as soon as Nana had been escorted out by Chrome. He was tired of waiting, wanted to know where the brunette actually had been gone to and what happened exactly.

Tsunayoshi tensed, worried that his secret will quickly be discovered. He wonders what is behind the cautious feeling he have towards the infant. He turned to his father, looked for help.

"Reborn, Tsuna will discuss it with us when he is ready." Iemetsu uttered with a smile.

Reborn's instincts kicked in, understood that there is a hidden meaning behind Iemetsu's words. He decides to direct his attention to Tsunayoshi's father; asked the man to talk in private. As he did, he noticed a panicked expression for a moment in Tsunayoshi's face.

Iemetsu laughed, "Well everyone… Tsuna needs a bit more rest so why not leave him for a bit." Heeding his words, everyone left Tsunayoshi to rest.

-o-

"No memories?!" Reborn was surprised to hear Iemetsu's words talking in the hospital somewhere private. He had not foreseen such incident possible. He wonders why Iemetsu didn't divulge the information before everyone, then recalls of Nana's visit. "Tsuna doesn't have any?" He wanted to at least confirm that it is Tsunayoshi that they were talking about.

"Ye- Yeah." Iemetsu sighs. He is aware that despite his attempt to keep his promise to his son, Reborn and few others might figure it out in the end. He chose people who it is best to share the secret with. "Not about the mafia at least or his meeting with you I suspect."

"He is acting the same." Reborn states recalling the way the brunette interacted with the crowd that gathered. "Though I did notice something isn't right."

Iemetsu let out a deep sigh. "He asked me a few details which he needed at the situation. I am surprised he grasped everything with how the way I explained things to him. From there, I guess he figured everything bit by bit himself. Anyway, he might recover soon so we just need to wait – as the doctor said. I could tell that it wasn't a bad situation for him since he still has a bit of body memory."

Reborn considers as he recalls how Tsunayoshi momentarily reacts to his speaking. "Understand. Treat him the same I suppose."

"I will be staying here for a while just for assurance."

Reborn looked at Iemetsu surprised at the declaration. "You can't leave CEDEF for long."

"They can handle it. Basil is there anyway."

"Whatever." Reborn walked away. He had already planned something to help Tsunayoshi recover faster. He intends to prepare everything immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

7

Namimori school.

After a long rest, Tsunayoshi have recovered – physically at least. Tsunayoshi stride the Namimori corridor. Everything felt normal to him despite losing some of his memories. He ignored the eyes that fell on him. The old he would have panicked in some way, though the one strolling the corridor is another new Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi recalls the earlier conversation he had with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

An hour ago, Namimori ground before Tsunayoshi decided to tour alone.

"Come on you two, I am not a kid. I will be fine. I'll still be inside the school so there is nothing to worry about." Tsunayoshi assured. He wanted to look around the school, to trigger the lost memories he have. Gokudera and Yamamoto still had no idea of his memory loss.

"No! We will accompany you! You just got released from the hospital!" Gokudera complained. "Even Reborn believes that you need some security." He was more concerned that there is a chance for a second disappearance.

Tsunayoshi chuckles, understood Gokudera and Yamamoto's worry in some way.

"That's right." Yamamoto agrees. He did not want to have the same feelings of helplessness when Tsunayoshi suddenly disappeared without trace and then found in such a battered state. "At least one of us will do."

Tsunayoshi's lips thinned. He tried to figure out to make the two back down. Just then, like a snap he remembered the name that brings terror to most students in the school. "Hibari-san will be around so there is nothing to worry."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked surprised that Tsunayoshi would even mention Hibari. They can't help agree though that with Hibari lurking somewhere the school, everything will be peaceful and there is no chance that Tsunayoshi would be easily encountering trouble so soon.

"Okay." Gokudera mumbled.

"If you say it like that then I guess it is okay." Yamamoto couldn't argue back.

Tsunayoshi looked relived that the two backed down. He didn't understand why the two would listen to him though.

-o-

Tsunayoshi at the corridor looks around the school. _'It is just as I remember. What will I do then since nothing seems to trigger my memory back?' _He let out a deep sigh. _'… Though seems that my heart and body remembers some stuff…. I will try my best then…' _He recalls the small training session he had with Reborn involving running around the town and some evading practice.

Deep in thought, Tsunayoshi did not notice a presence approaching at least it had gotten very close. He managed to back step as a swinging tonfa almost hit his face if he hadn't bend back his torso slightly. He stares at the person wide eye. _'HIIIEEE? Hibari-san?' _Of all the people to meet in the corridor, it was Hibari. He readies himself to flee, did not understand however why he did not feel as much threat from the older male. '_Something is wrong…. But … What?' _He focused his eyes on Hibari.

"Herbivore, you dare to leave without warning." Hibari growls. He prepares to attack the second time, the brunette readies to defend as well.

Tsunayoshi blinks. _'O-kay… So I did hear that I disappeared for a year and half. What does it got to do with Hibari-san?' _He was surprised that Hibari would even acknowledge him. _'Is he… … involved with me? How?'_

"Not even wearing your uniform…" Hibari continuous noticing the casual wear Tsunayoshi is on. "I will make sure that you will be punished sufficiently."

Tsunayoshi looked more confused, surprised even. He didn't expect a conversation with the prefect – the most feared in the school. He wonders what connection he has with Hibari. More than ever, he is getting curious what kind of person he had become in the time he had gone missing and the memory he had lost.

On cue, Reborn came. "Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Tsunayoshi turned to the infant. "You again…" He was no longer surprised at the sudden appearance the talking infant does, though he did appreciate that the infant would suddenly appear on him.

Reborn's appearance made Hibari redirect his attention to the infant hitman. Hibari, as if by instinct noticed immediately something was off the way Tsunayoshi had greeted Reborn.

Reborn acknowledged Hibari's presence; though he had no room to explain the situation to the prefect aware that Tsunayoshi desires to keep the situation secret. He greeted Hibari, threatened Tsunayoshi for another training situation - so that the brunette would leave.

Tsunayoshi feeling pressured by the infant, and quickly reading the intention, he succumbs. "Alright already!" He listens to Reborn and took off from the direction he had come from. He felt Hibari's gaze entirely focused on him.

Reborn turned to Hibari after Tsunayoshi had left. "Sorry but right now is a different Dame-Tsuna. There is a bit of a situation so we can't have him walking or fighting around yet."

Hibari raised a brow. "And what makes you think that I care?"

Reborn showed a knowing smile, reading Hibari like a book. He left without a word. Another regimen into Tsunayoshi he added mentally.

Hibari tsked as soon as Reborn had disappeared. He didn't want to admit it out loud that he did care of losing a sparring partner.

**:::: TSUNAYOSHI THINKS ::::**

'_Something is wrong with me.' _Tsunayoshi sat on his bed after returning home. It was his first night from the hospital to his home. He could not sleep as he felt something is missing, unsure what it is. Though he did feel natural with how things are. He looked around his room. _'Nothing had changed, but there is something… Like an aura or something.' _

He kept searching his room, hoped to find whatever it was that he was looking for. Unable and unsatisfied, he left his room, hoped to find what it was he felt lacking in another room. He went downstairs, found Iemetsu and Reborn talking at the living room. He called out softly careful not to wake the whole household. "Dad?"

Startled, Iemetsu and Reborn turned to see Tsunayoshi's presence at the stair case. The two had a question in their head – _Why did we not sense his presence?_

"What are you doing still up?" Tsunayoshi asked innocently. He found it surprising sensing the serious atmosphere that Iemetsu shared with the infant.

Iemetsu threw the question back. "Why aren't you? You are recuperating. Rest some more." He hoped that his son would not get involved yet without memories; believed that it was the time for recuperation.

Tsunayoshi stares at his father suspiciously. "… … By the way, when did you return?" He asked shrugged away the curious feeling he had. He had no recollection of his father returning. _'Was it somewhere my memory lost?' _

Iemetsu and Reborn eyed Tsunayoshi. Reborn thought that it wasn't simply that there is some memories that are missing but there are some that seems to have changed as well. Iemetsu is surprised at how gentle Tsunayoshi is reacting towards his presence contrary to how the brunette reacted to his return.

"That's when you disappeared." Iemetsu answered. "No… Actually it was before that. You missed your birthday also. You are already 17 did you know that?" He watched how Tsunayoshi will react at the revelation.

"17?" Tsunayoshi frowns surprised at the same time. "Wait a minute; you said that I disappeared a year and half… And yet you are saying I am 17?"

'_He had become sharper.' _Reborn stares at Tsunayoshi's fast thinking.

"True that it seems that my body seems to have grown as well…. But… 17…" Tsunayoshi analyzed the information he had so far. _'Something is missing. What?'_

Iemetsu recalls the doctor's words to him that it might not only be the time that Tsunayoshi had disappeared would be the memories missing but more. _'Three years missing then? He didn't know Reborn either.'_

"Why don't you sleep some more first?" Reborn suggested. He didn't show it but he is completely worried about Tsunayoshi's welfare. He also wonders what would happen to the young Mafioso, to be thrown back to the mafia-world like a new chick the brunette was once.

Tsunayoshi stares at the infant, quietly. He didn't know who the infant is, felt a bit of nostalgia at the way the infant commands him though. He eyed the infant filled with curiosity.

"Go on Tsuna. Go back to bed for now."

Tsunayoshi nods hearing his father's words, complied with the command to him. He walked upstairs looking a bit distracted. _'I guess I need to be more careful in acting… Though it seems father told that talking infant about me already, not that I care.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

8

"What was that?!" Gokudera slammed his hands on the table.

Reborn gathered Tsunayoshi's guardians along with Vongola Nono's presence – and few other important people to Tsunayoshi.

"It is true. Dame-Tsuna lost some of his memories." Reborn informed. He covered his face with his hat. He knew how everyone would react to the news. Despite the promise, he knew he had to tell everyone regarding Tsunayoshi if he wants the brunette to recover fast.

Iemetsu sighs, saw Reborn's action as signal that it is his place to explain the situation. "Actually Tsuna didn't want to get everyone worried, wanted to keep the matter a secret. You all must have noticed a change in his personality -lack of information sometimes."

"Why did you hide it from me?" Timeteo asked as he controls his rage from bursting out. He expected that at least he would have been informed by Reborn of Tsunayoshi's situation.

"That's right! Vongola Nono being kept in the dark was one thing; why was it that even I was kept in the dark?!" Dino voiced. He could not accept that his brother might have lost memories he shared. He really likes Tsunayoshi for various reasons.

"We were afraid that someone might take advantage of the situation, in the end we deiced to tell it to all of you." Iemetsu reasoned. "Anyway, it is still my son." He is a doting father, regardless of the change; he felt relieved that he can see his son alive.

"Where is he right now?" Timeteo asked out of curiosity and concern.

"Training." Reborn in a flat tone spoke. "I said to Hibari that he can play with Tsuna for a bit." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What?" Dino stares at Reborn. He thought along the line it was so like Reborn despite the circumstances.

Gokudera stood from his seat. "THAT BASTARD!" He is brimming with jealousy that Hibari was actually sparring with Tsunayoshi. He wanted to be the one at Tsunayoshi's side especially had found out that the brunette lacks some memory.

"Does Hibari know?" Sasegawa asked.

"… Yes." Iemetsu informed. "We told him the situation first. We hope that by sparring, Tsuna would recover some of his memories." He paused. "In any case, someone is watching over him." He recalls the conversation he had with Hibari.

14=21=14

"Oi, what is going on with the herbivore?" Hibari asked Reborn as he saw the infant hitman at the corridor of the school.

Reborn eyed Hibari. "Currently he is not himself. You must have sensed it already." He expected that the way Hibari is above the rest.

"Tsk." Hibari turned his head away, grumbles. "That damn herbivore leaving something like that?!"

"?" Reborn eyed Hibari. "What is it that Tsuna said to your letter? I am sure that he left one to you as well."

Silence. Hibari did not want to talk about the letter he had received from Tsunayoshi for it seemed that he is close friends with the brunette. He did not want to be lumped with the herbivore. Then again he didn't want to lose his plaything.

"Hibari, whatever information you have might return the old Dame-Tsuna back." Reborn stated.

"A more private place would be better." Hibari turned away. "Decide on it later."

Reborn nods.

The same day, Hibari once again met up with Reborn, this time Iemetsu was present as well.

Hibari did not say a word about the added presence. He was just around to tell what he received information from Tsunayoshi. He threw a letter to Reborn's direction. "Read this. I thought of burning it but I didn't. I don't know how you will take it though."

Reborn eyed Hibari before he opened the letter. He read the letter aloud for Iemetsu to hear.

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_Hehehe…. This is the second time I wrote to you. Weird? In any case, the information I want to impart to you is important. I don't want to burden you or anyone else, but I figured someone should at least be aware of the reason I disappeared. After long consideration, I chose you since there is a possibility that you need to tell someone, or have someone read this letter._

_Hibari-san, I am on the run right now. Wondering why and who? It may sound absurd to you but it is because of a dream. I don't understand everything, but the dream I had is a warning that I am in danger and those around me. I have experience enough that it is not a simple threat. My decision might not be what everyone wants me to do, but it was the only choice I have at the moment. Despite running, I am still training. So you don't need to worry. I will appear when I am ready – by then I might give you more information if I find anything about my current situation and my present enemy. Though in case something still happens… I am sure that everyone will be prepared by then – stronger._

… … … _PROTECT THE FAMILY in MY PLACE. Sorry and Thank you._

Iemetsu and Reborn eyed Hibari as soon as the infant finished reading the letter.

"So he didn't really tell you anything else?" Reborn asked. '_Just some rambling.' _He sneers; though they all know at least that it is related to something that Tsunayoshi had seen.

"Damn it!" Iemetsu breathed. He cursed unable to do anything for his son as more questions arise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

9

Tsunayoshi follows behind Hibari at the hallway. He returns to school at Reborn's instruction. He felt different, as if everything has changed from the memory he have.

Hibari notices Tsunayoshi looking around. He frowns at the eyes that locked on him. He wanted to ask about the gazes locked on him, different from what he expected eyes of admiration. He wanted to ask about it – had lots of questions though sure that Hibari was not the person he should ask.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko appears, address the brunette. She wasn't aware that she gave the brunette a surprise. The matter of Tsunayoshi's memory kept secret from her.

'_Tsu-kun? Why is she calling me that? It's only mom who calls me that.' _Tsunayoshi stares at Kyoko, the closeness he used to have for his beloved gone, back to a mere admiration. He is unaware that Hibari is secretly observing his interaction with Kyoko.

"We are in a hurry." Hibari smoothly spoke, saves Tsunayoshi from any inquiry from Kyoko.

Tsunayoshi let out a sigh a relief. He excused himself. "Sorry Kyoko-chan. I need to leave for now." He did not realize he had addressed Kyoko in a familiar way. He follows after Hibari, latter wonders why he had addressed Kyoko casually, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Hibari sees Tsunayoshi's confusion, doesn't say anything about it. He didn't want to get involved with the emotional problem Tsunayoshi has.

The two stopped before the faculty. Hibari briefed the assigned teacher to Tsunayoshi of the brunette's condition and reason why allowed to move up a grade despite the disappearance.

It came no surprise to Tsunayoshi how Hibari handle the people and the faculty. He still has memories of the fearful Hibari Kyouya.

"Eh? Senior?" Tsunayoshi is surprised that he would be starting from senior when he disappeared for more than a year. He stares at Hibari in disbelief, though aware of the prefect's authority.

"Is there a problem?" Hibari glares at Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi shook his head immediately answering the prefect. "Nothing. Whatever you want is fine with me." Though he figured he would need a lot of catching up to do. _'Hmmm? Weird… I am not really scared of him anymore though instinctively answered him in such manner.'_

Tsunayoshi's first day.

Tsunayoshi found his surrounding with nostalgia. He stood at the class in front, the teacher introduces him to his would be class. He recognized some of the faces in the room; few of them were his friends and others who had bullied him.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily. He is in the same class as Tsunayoshi as arranged by Hibari, as well as Yamamoto.

Tsunayoshi stares at the silverrette as the teacher introduced him to class. _'If I remember correctly he is called Gokudera Hayato.' _He smiles timidly at Gokudera's direction. "Hey there. We are in the same class." _'I guess I should be grateful since Hibari-san arranged for me to be in the same class as him?'_

"Well, there are some complications with Sawada's return so I hope you help him out." The teacher uttered. He searched for a vacant seat.

"So you are alive!" a male student uttered surprising the teacher.

"Got scared so you ran away huh?" another uttered with a snicker.

Tsunayoshi stares at the students that spoke, knew that they intended to gang on him as he usually recall the group would. He didn't want to allow them the freedom to mock him - that was what he was feeling at the moment. He sardonically smiles; shrug the insult away beating Gokudera to it. "Well, yes, I suppose. Still alive and kicking." His reaction nor his words weren't well-received by everyone, viewed that he is mocking everyone.

Gokudera sat, staring at Tsunayoshi surprised. Yamamoto too stares baffled at how the brunette handled the situation. It was so-unlike Tsunayoshi.

Another student spoke up, sarcastically. "I see that you are putting airs now. Got something to be proud of?" He sensed something off Tsunayoshi, started to wonder if it is the same old brunette that stood before them.

Despite Tsunayoshi's lost of memory, his patience didn't disappear. He showed a smile despite the crude remarks. "Yes, well I suppose I have."

A number of males stood up angered at Tsunayoshi's response. They weren't going to allow the brunette to walk on them.

"What was that?!" a student voiced beyond pissed at Tsunayoshi's snide.

Gokudera and Yamamoto prepares to defend Tsunayoshi, they too stood from their seats.

The Sawada Tsunayoshi before them was different, at least to those who know the brunette from the past. Not one in the room, aware of what Tsunayoshi had gone through, not even himself to speak in such manner to leave others feeling speechless for a moment.

The teacher, being new sensed that there might be a possible fight with the things going. _'I… I need to put a stop to this.'_

Tsunayoshi chuckles waving his hands up and down which caught the teacher's attention. "Now. Now. Hibari-san won't like a fight breaking out in HIS school." He did not understand why he could easily say the matter normally. Though he knew his words were true, he sensed something different the way he had spoken as did the others.

Everyone stiffened in class, even the teacher – at least those who feared the name Hibari Kyouya. To brought out the name casually made the listeners even more surprised. It is one thing to know that they will receive a certain punishment disrupting the peace and irate Hibari, though to here Tsunayoshi to use the name is another.

"O- Oi Sawada-kun." The teacher stutters. "Don't say such scary things, okay? I don't know what to do if he really comes here." He is sure he could not handle the rampaging prefect if it comes to that. As much as possible, he did not want to happen to him what he heard happen to the others.

Tsunayoshi stares at the teacher; looked feeble in his eyes. "I suppose." He shrugs, not wanting to trouble the teacher.

Gokudera shoo away the one seated at his side, presents the chair to Tsunayoshi happily. "Here Jyuudaime! Sit here!"

"Go- Gokudera THAT is someone else's seat." The teacher protested as he watched the person beside the silverrette move away in accordance.

"What's that?" Gokudera growls at the teacher.

The teacher flinched at Gokudera's snarling.

Tsunayoshi eyed Gokudera. _'He hadn't changed.' _He blinks, wondering why such a thought came over him. He forced a smile, "It's alright. I can sit elsewhere. I don't mind."

"It is best that you sit beside me Jyuudaime!" Gokudera stood up, escorts the brunette to the chair he had forcibly made vacant.

Tsunayoshi unable to deny Gokudera took the seat. He mouthed an apology to the owner of the seat which received a startle.

In the middle of the class, Tsunayoshi is distracted having idle thoughts. _'Everything feels normal at the same time different. I wonder what exactly happened to me… People I can't recall and this weird sensation…'_ He watched the outside; felt that something might come in for him. _'This is really a weird feeling…'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

10

Tsunayoshi was quick to adapt, though his memory recovery is taking slowly to happen. Like pieces of puzzle, everything is coming together at a slow pace.

"Thanks Takeshi!" Tsunayoshi smiles receiving treats from Yamamoto.

It was break time; Tsunayoshi spends his time with his friends.

Yamamoto looked pleased seeing Tsunayoshi take something from the pile he had brought. He had received so much from his admirers, shares most of it to his friends.

Gokudera took off seeing Tsunayoshi smile at Yamamoto. He returns with a pile of his own, presents it to Tsunayoshi. "Here Jyuudaime! I bring this to you!"

Tsunayoshi looked at the pile, then to Gokudera's face. He saw Gokudera's face filled with anticipation. He could not dampen the silverrette's mood so he also took something from the pile of food. "Thanks Hayato."

Gokudera turned bashful hearing Tsunayoshi's thanks. He made a face to Yamamoto as if saying he had outdone the blacknette.

Tsunayoshi stares at Gokudera and Yamamoto. _'Though I am impressed that I managed to have these two stay at my side…' _He recalled his encounter with Gokudera and Yamamoto which seemed quite surprising at the same time wasn't. He is highly impressed that the two highly thinks of him – wanted to answer to their expectations.

Meanwhile, somewhere at Italy, CEDEF.

"There isn't any clue yet." Collonello uttered sharing what he had found so far. He had joined the investigation doing a favor to Reborn and his curiosity.

"This is quite unsettling." Iemetsu breathed from his seat. He made quite a disturbing face. He returned to Italy to resume his job.

"Are you sure that it is alright for you to be here?" Lal Mirch asked eyeing Iemetsu from her seat. "Your son is in Japan." She sounded cold, though cared just as much as the others of Tsunayoshi's well-being.

"Reborn will take care of it." Iemetsu states as if it was the most obvious thing. "Nana will care for Tsuna as well. Besides, Tsuna isn't doing badly there." He shift the subject of conversation back, "So what else? Nothing to report?"

Collonello shook his head. "Nothing." Answered sullenly. "I will try to coordinate with the others. Maybe they had found something."

"Can't you ask your son yet?" Lal Mirch suggested. She figured that it was about time that they would be cooperating with Tsunayoshi. She thought that the brunette might have recalled a bit of memory to share.

"He hadn't recovered yet." Iemetsu informs the progress he heard from Reborn. "He is remembering, though not everything in one go. He lives normally like usual."

"Like usual huh?" Lal Mirch sighs. Wishes that Tsunayoshi would be able to cooperate with them.

Iemetsu sat from his seat, deep in thought. Planning.

Back at Japan, Tsunayoshi was asked a favor to give something to the prefect, to be precise to Hibari. The brunette unable to refuse with the teacher's urging, he went.

Tsunayoshi had also recalled a bit of his relationship with Hibari, quite not clear where he stood in the prefect's view though. "Kusakabe-san, is Hibari-san there?" He stood at the prefect's office doorway carrying the files that should have been brought by the teacher's.

"Ah?!" Kusakabe stood surprised to see Tsunayoshi. "Yes, he is here. What do you need him for? Quite rare for you to look for him."

Tsunayoshi shows the things he carried for the teacher. "The teacher asked me to bring this to Hibari-san."

"Oh?" Kusakabe eyed the things Tsunayoshi carried. "Thanks." He took the things Tsunayoshi carried. "Thank you of your service."

"Close that door!" Hibari snarls.

Kusakabe smiled in an apologetic manner to Tsunayoshi. "As you heard, he is not in the mood."

"I understand." Tsunayoshi showed an understanding smile, understood that it must be hard for Kusakabe to cater to Hibari who is quite temperamental.

A teacher, the same homeroom adviser to Tsunayoshi's class, caught sight of Tsunayoshi talking to Kusakabe, being new, he did not know of Tsunayoshi's relation to Hibari. He approached the brunette, asked Kusakabe to excuse Tsunayoshi for whatever trouble the brunette had been in.

Tsunayoshi and Kusakabe stares at the teacher.

Tsunayoshi muffles a laugh. "That's not it. A teacher just asked me for a favor. I would like that you stop thinking of the worst of Hibari-san as well."

The teacher, even Kusakabe was surprised at the words the brunette blurted. Kusakabe couldn't help smile as the brunette spoke in defense of Hibara.

"Thank you Sawada-san."

Tsunayoshi stares at Kusakabe curious why the prefect had thanked him. He wonders what kind of relationship he had formed with the male as well.

The teacher apologized, pat Tsunayoshi's head. "You are a good kid. I do hope that you won't get into trouble. You seem the type that could be often a target of bully."

"Ah… Kyouya-san won't let it happen, I assure you." Kusakabe voiced assuring the teacher.

'_If you only knew.' _Tsunayoshi shrugged at the teacher's comment. He had remembered a bit of his relation to the mafia, thanks to Reborn's recent actions and a certain someone visiting him. He simply pieced together everything. It was like he had an upgrade or something o him, still, he could not remember much of the time he had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

11

Reborn grew suspicious that maybe Tsunayoshi was simply pretending to have lost of memories; still he could not deny the fact that there are times the brunette would act in a way he didn't expect. He figured that another visit from Vongola Nono may jog the memory of the brunette, and would willingly tell what Tsunayoshi knows

Vongola Nono visits Japan, invites Tsunayoshi to their Vongola base in Japan which came to a surprise.

Tsunayoshi glanced at Reborn as he share the room with Vongola Nono with a serious atmosphere. He could tell that Reborn had a hand in the matter why Timeteo came. He had no intention to be rude though to the person who helped him in some ways. "You really surprised me in your visit!"

"I wanted to see how you are doing." Timeteo uttered.

'_A hidden agenda.' _Tsunayoshi could help let out a sigh. "I see. I must cause you great trouble to be worried so much about me."

Reborn noticed that Tsunayoshi is growing to be someone he could no longer recognize. He didn't know if it was good or bad. "He wanted… to see how you are."

"I am fine. Everyone is helping me." Tsunayoshi answered truthfully. He notices a small grimace in Reborn, pretends not to notice it. "I also receive a bit of help from Dino-san."

'_The old you would have called Dino differently.' _Reborn stares at Tsunayoshi, no longer sure what he is looking for from the brunette. "He is doing well in his trainings."

Timeteo smiles. "Good to hear."

A small talk between the room's occupants, shared minor daily life details in Tsunayoshi.

The air in the room suddenly dropped, an eerie feeling crept to the occupants. Uninvited guest arrives - Vindice showed themselves to the people.

"What would the Vindice be doing here?" Reborn inquires, such a curiosity that the Vindice would appear before them. He prepares for anything possible.

Tsunayoshi stares at the dark cloth group, his memory crept up. The important past which he had forgotten restored faced to face with Vindice which he sees as a threat. '_Not good.' _He quickly scanned the room with his eyes, looked for an accessible exit.

The Vindice pulled out their weapon, had no intention of answering Reborn.

Reborn prepares himself, surprised when the weapon similar to Lancia, a long chain mail extended passing him. As he turned to follow the direction the weapon was heading, he saw it was Tsunayoshi that stood in its path. _'Tsuna?'_

Tsunayoshi seeing the attack reflexively moved away from the path, thankfully to the daily training he had been conditioned to do in any kind of situation. He got almost caught by a short breathe by the sudden attack. "Huuu…" He eyed the Vindice that attacked him with a chain mail, standing at the side he went to. "You almost got me. Thank god to the training I have."

Reborn sees the demeanor change in Tsunayoshi, realizes that the Tsunayoshi he had known returned, though noticed a difference in air. "What is going on here?" Hated that there is something he did not know.

Timeteo's guardians at present shield him with their bodies. "Attacking Tsunayoshi-kun, for what business did you do that?"

Silence from the Vindice.

The door to the room slammed open, the security coming to see what is going on.

"I am afraid that they won't answer you." Tsunayoshi informed filled with confidence.

Once again, the Vindice prepares for another attack.

'_I suppose play time is over.' _Tsunayoshi glanced towards the window. He dashes, crashed to the large window with his body shielding his chest and head.

"Tsuna!" Timeteo called out surprised at the sudden course Tsunayoshi took.

The Vindice disappears as if they had not even been in the room.

"What is going on here?! The Vindice?" a security member asked.

Reborn turned to Timeteo as the Vindice disappeared in the room. "We should call for back up. Tell everyone what happened. We need to find Tsuna."

Timeteo quickly agrees. He wanted to protect Tsunayoshi this time around. He turned to the security, commands them to search for Tsunayoshi while the others report what had happened.

Reborn rushed out the room, expected that Timeteo would do the action necessary. He follows after Tsunayoshi. _'What kind of mess had you gotten yourself into this time?!' _He is taken by surprise when a Vindice blocked his path. He stopped immediately, cautiously moved facing the man before him.

"This is not your concern." The Vindice uttered. "It is not your place."

"He is my student, so of course he is my concern." Reborn points his gun, ready to fire. "Now what do you want with him?"

"…"

In the meantime, Gokudera and Yamamoto heard the report of Tsunayoshi on the run from Vindice. They made their own search to look for Tsunayoshi and protect their friend and boss. Unluckily, Gokudera and Yamamoto encounter people from Vindice. The ending wasn't so nice though as the rain and storm guardians were rendered immobile on their knees.

"What do you mean an escapee?" Reborn asked hearing a bit from Vindice the situation; returning to his current situation.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi committed a crime. It only adds to the fact that he had escaped from Vindice." The words didn't seem reasonable or possible that Reborn is unable to believe it. "You are not allowed to make a move – even if it is you, an owner of the pacifier."

Reborn could tell Vindice is serious, of course he still can't let the Vindice do harm to his student. "Sorry." He gave a warning shot. "I still can't let you have your way."

Tsunayoshi in the midst of running encounters a Vindice out in the street. Luck was not at his side as he saw that the Vindice had defeated Yamamoto. "Takeshi!" he called out in panic, the Vindice turns its attention to him. He flinched. _'Bad move Tsuna…'_

"Tired of running away, brat?" the Vindice mocked.

Tsunayoshi tsked, prepared himself to face the cloaked man. He knew that he could win, though not smoothly risking his everything in doing so. He had to at least brace himself for further fights that'll come his way. He had prepared for it in his disappearance as well as in his recuperation period despite the lack of memory. "Not a chance." He smiles confidently, tried to taunt the enemy.

His enemy yields a great hammer double his size. The enemy swings its hammer at his direction, grazed his body. If he had been a little slower, he would have his ribs broken.

The Vindice grunts at the failed attack connection. Once again, so easily he lift the great hammer, swings it up and then down to Tsunayoshi. Once again he failed, grazing once again the brunette that moved forward.

Tsunayoshi activates his HDWM, swing his fist front to hit the face of the Vindice. He managed to connect his fist, though the damage was minimum on the enemy. He jumped back swiftly after his attack, tried to think up of his next move. _'Shit! I can hit him, the damage wasn't even enough. I can't win like this.' _He took a quick glance behind him where the unconscious Yamamoto lies on the ground. _'I suppose I need to take him away from here.'_

Bashing sound. Tsunayoshi went flying caught off guard as the great hammer hit his body. He fell on the ground, managed to stand up. He managed to minimize the damage on his body using his flame; knew though that the next time he gets hit might be worst rendering him unable to stand up again. _'Escape then...'_ He ended up deciding to escape, retracting his former decision to fight. He used his remaining strength to carry Yamamoto away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

12

'_Shit…'_ Tsunayoshi cursed as he managed to carry Yamamoto away. He encounters Hibari on the road, not sure if it was fortunate of not.

"Herbivore." Hibari breathed not too pleased at the encounter. He turned his attention from Tsunayoshi to Yamamoto. Against his nature, he helps Tsunayoshi out carrying Yamamoto surprising Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari bewildered at the action.

Hibari growls at the dumbfounded Tsunayoshi. "Don't just stand there."

Tsunayoshi glanced at Yamamoto who he assisted. He nods, follows Hibari. He took refuge at Hibari's home. He was surprised to find that Hibari's place is a mansion. He watched quietly as Yamamoto received treatment from Hibari's servants.

"Follow me herbivore." Hibari commanded.

Tsunayoshi did as he was told, not sure what the prefect wants with him. Follows Hibari into a room.

"Strip." Hibari commanded.

"Pardon?" Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari surprised. He gripped his clothes down tight, didn't want to follow what Hibari commanded him to do.

"Don't make me repeat myself herbivore." Hibari growls growing impatient.

Tsunayoshi did not want Hibari to see the injury he might have received from the blow given to him by a Vindice; though he knew better than to contradict Hibari. He removed his shirt, reveals his torso. There was a large darkened spot on his right side – the part where the hammer hit him at. It ached terribly; though he is able hold it in for a while. He was sure he had broken some ribs from the blow.

"What are you doing?" Hibari coldly asked as he touched the darkened area, made the brunette flinch in pain.

'_I don't suppose he heard the situation yet.' _Tsunayoshi flinched as he watched Hibari inspect the bruise. "I had an encounter. Better be careful, right now it might be considered a war. We can't stay in one place because the enemy is not ordinary." He gave the best direct response.

Hibari looked up; he stood up tall than the brunette, grips Tsunayoshi's chin with a hand. "Who do you think are you talking to?" He wanted to remind the brunette that he was no weakling that needed worrying, especially by Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari Kyouya, my cloud guardian." Tsunayoshi plainly answered as he met his could guardian's gaze.

'_So he remembers.' _Hibari met Tsunayoshi's gaze. "That's good that we are clear." He releases Tsunayoshi, turned away, walks towards the first aid kit.

Mukuro enters the room, wounded himself, though not as bad as Yamamoto knocked unconscious.

"MUKURO?!" Tsunayoshi looked surprised to see Mukuro enter the room as if the illusionist owns it.

Mukuro's presence stopped Hibari in tracks. "What are you doing here?!" Hibari growls angry to find the illusionist in his territory.

"I heard a bit of the situation." Mukuro uttered ignoring Hibari, full attention on Tsunayoshi. "I am quite interested to know what happened for the Vindice to be right on your tail."

'_Vindice?'_ Hibari looked surprised to hear the title mentioned. He knows of the disposition of the Vindice thanks to Reborn and Dino's information shared.

Tsunayoshi looked at the two males; he sighs, sitting on the nearest seat. He knew that the males were highly interested to his story seeing that they were not fighting like the usual. "How many damage is done to Vongola?" He focused his attention up at Mukuro.

"That fouled mouth Italian got terribly wounded." Mukuro answered, meaning that it was Gokudera that got injured. "I brought him with me, so right now he is being treated by Hibari's servants. I sent Chrome to investigate and avoid facing the Vindice as much as possible even if there is someone else around. I haven't heard much after from that infant hitman."

Tsunayoshi leaned back the chair, faced the ceiling guilt-ridden. He tried to ignore the pain his body is in.

Mukuro watched Tsunayoshi, expectant of the brunette's reaction. He got caught off-guard by Hibari suddenly attacking him; a long chain-ball almost hit him. He faced Hibari, "Oya… I am sorry to ignore you Kyouya." A smile appeared on his face.

"Leave!" Hibari remain to have bad relation with Mukuro.

'_SO much of peace.' _Tsunayoshi sighs seeing the males cross weapons.

"This is not the time to fight, don't you think?" Mukuro mused. He glanced at Tsunayoshi.

Hibari knew, still, he didn't want Mukuro around his mansion. He got startled by Tsunayoshi walking his way; pass him towards the first aid kit.

Tsunayoshi took with him the first aid kit, fumbled in it. He used what he could to treat Mukuro's injuries quietly.

Mukuro stood surprise as Tsunayoshi treats his injuries that could be treated with the kit. "I don't need to be treated since mine is just some light injuries."

"Mukuro, could you somehow gather everyone in one place and hide them with your illusion?" Tsunayoshi asked softly while treating Mukuro, his request surprising the illusionist.

Mukuro stares at Tsunayoshi surprised wonders if the brunette was asking a request from him. Such a rare occasion to happen made him feel eerie and concerned.

Tsunayoshi looked up at the older male, paused treating Mukuro. "Can you do it?"

Mukuro met Tsunayoshi's eyes unable to deny the brunette's request. "I could do it, but what do you intend to do with me hiding everyone?" He curiously asked, wonders what Tsunayoshi is planning with such action. "It is not going to stop the Vindice from coming after you. Whatever action you did…"

Tsunayoshi presents the injury he had received that remains untreated. "This is the injury I received from a Vindice, and I doubt that they left you off easily. You merely escaped their hands, quite sure of that. I doubt there is a second chance, but if I manage to negotiate, then this fight might end."

Mukuro took Tsunayoshi's wrist and grips it tight, frowns at the brunette. "You haven't told us exactly what is going on. I heard you lost you memory, seems like you were only faking it." He felt something different from Tsunayoshi – something similar to him.

Tsunayoshi faced Mukuro, saw an expression of anger from the illusionist. "I did lose my memory, that's a truth. There is some sort of incident that triggered everything back. Anyway, I need everyone that has fighting capability to be gathered together within the Vongola."

"What is it that Vindice need of you?" Mukuro refuse to let go the brunette. He sensed something familiar about the familiar, something similar to him.

Hibari watched just as interested to know what exactly is going on.

Meanwhile, Dino had a sudden encounter with the Vindice as well. Dino was somewhat fortunate since Squallo was around to help out.

"WHAT THE HELL is going on?" Squallo shouts right after finishing his tag team with Dino facing a Vindice.

The Vindice had escaped the two who were also badly injured.

"Beats me, though I heard that they were after Tsuna." Dino answered in a serious tone. Worried. "To think that they would harm Tsuna. I won't let them easily win."

Somewhere in Italy, a large mansion stood with a large green yard filled with trees and so on.

Uni walked out from a door into the yard where her protectors are. "Gamma, we need to be ready."

Gamma stood up from his seat, wonders what they need to be ready of. "Pardon?"

"Uncle Reborn will be arriving here with everyone else." Uni answered. "I asked Byakuran to carry it out before anything dangerous happens."

Gamma looked at Uni, his brothers as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

13

"Mukuro!" Tsunayoshi called after finding out there had been a change of location of meeting place. "What is going on?!" He ignored the others that gathered together right beside a private aircraft.

The sky is dark, enough to cover the tracks that anyone would do.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called pleased to see Tsunayoshi. He recovered a little thanks to Sasegawa's sun ring ability.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera teary eyed to see Tsunayoshi.

"Change of plan Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiles.

"That's not what we talked about!" Tsunayoshi raised his voice surprising everyone. He showed an imposing aura.

"I heard something from Uni." Reborn uttered. He started to suspect something is going on that Tsunayoshi desperately intends to hide from everyone, even from him.

Tsunayoshi flinched hearing his mentor's voice which seemed a long time had passed. "U- Uni?" He wonders why Reborn had mentioned Uni. He had an expression as if he had been caught doing bad.

"We are to meet up with her." Reborn states. "An urgent matter. Seems the other arcobalenos will also gather where she is."

'_Arcobalenos? Why now?'_ Tsunayoshi wonders why the sudden involvement of Uni. He didn't want to have a bigger number of possible catastrophes as he foresees.

Byakuran pushed Tsunayoshi from the back. "Now. Now. Let us all meet Uni. She is looking forward to meet everyone."

Tsunayoshi frowns with limited understanding of the change of plan.

They arrive at Italy, welcomed by Iemetsu and few members of the CEDEF. Tsunayoshi was the only one in a foul mood. Their next stop was to Uni's mansion.

Uni warmly welcomes Reborn and the others.

"I did as I was told Uni." Byakuran smiles. "Now what is it that you need to tell us?"

Uni stiffened. She looked at their surroundings. "I supposed for now we are safe." She glanced at Tsunayoshi, lowered her head. "Sawada-kun, can you tell us what it is that Vindice is after you? I am worried about how they are so intent on capturing you."

Tsunayoshi bit his lips, refused to meet anyone's gaze. He didn't want to tell what he finally recalled of the missing time he had disappeared. He feared of how they would react once found out.

"You can't keep it forever you know." Reborn is close at losing his patience. "I heard that you also escaped Vindice. Is that true?"

Everyone stares at Tsunayoshi in surprise, wonders if they had simply misheard Reborn. They looked at Tsunayoshi expecting confirmation. They all knew that it was HARD to escape Vindice Prison and yet the brunette managed to like Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi felt lose. He knew that one way or another he had to explain them; tell them the truth behind his sudden disappearance. "I didn't want to have anyone get involved. Vindice is much powerful than I expected so I figure to train before facing them."

"Facing them? As in fight you mean." Reborn states.

Tsunayoshi nods his head timidly. "I suppose it started to get serious when I met Castillo en Sorato."

"That bastard?!" Gokudera glowers. He received a hit on the head from Reborn, made his calm down and listen.

"Sorato threatened me of something bad will happen." Tsunayoshi continuous. "I didn't take his threat lightly, knew that he is serious since after that it was not only him who came to disturb me, the Vindice started to do it as well." He sneaked a glance at Uni. "I suppose you have foreseen it Uni-chan. I forgot at that time that you have the ability to-"

Uni shook her head in quick response to Tsunayoshi's inquiry. "I started to see less anything related to you some time ago. Before you disappeared, I am unable to see you anymore. Even now, at this moment, I can't see anything but darkness."

Tsunayoshi blankly stares at Uni's statement, chuckles. "Darkness huh."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you have your family so you could have shared them with us." Timeteo looked sad, wonders why Tsunayoshi had not trusted them. Noticed that somehow, the brunette boy he used to know is gone.

"I left because it was my way." Tsunayoshi clarified himself. "I am sorry if it had appeared somewhat selfish to you or something."

"KORA, what does those bastards want with you?" Collonello demands. He kept hearing words from Tsunayoshi's mouth, though he had not really heard the one thing that is most important – WHY THE VINDICE IS AFTER TSUNAYOSHI.

Tsunayoshi looked at Collenello. "They want to take my life." He declared rather complacently.

Reborn frowns hearing the revelation, confusion. Gokudera voiced out his rage. "Those bastards want what?!" Yamamoto tensed up hearing Tsunayoshi's words. Everyone had different response to Tsunayoshi's words which the brunette had anticipated.

"At first they tried to have me imprisoned for a counter measure." Tsunayoshi kept going, calm.

"So I suppose because you escaped their grasp they moved on to killing you." Reborn states in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mukuro stood stares at Tsunayoshi. He understood then the feeling he had when Tsunayoshi asked him for a request. "So you stayed captured by Vindice."

"Yes." Tsunayoshi replied softly. "For half a year. Coincidentally, I encountered someone there – helped me out. She was visiting someone, or so she told me."

"I don't think that there is anyone who could easily visit Vindice." Verde informed, suspicious of the brunette's words.

"I don't know, but I am sure that there is someone that person visits there." Tsunayoshi states.

"Visit?!"

"And who is that person you are talking about?" Reborn inquires.

"… Her name is Belmont Rica." Tsunayoshi informed. "The one who helped me out of the Vindice. I am not sure where she is now though. We kinda lost touch of each other. After leaving the place, come to think of it, I never met the person she came for there."

"The Vindice won't stop until they take your life away." Mukuro uttered. He knows pretty well the determination and persistence the Vindice have once they lock on a target. "… I won't let anyone else take you life. It is I who owns your life."

Tsunayoshi stares at Mukuro, shows a momentary surprised expression. He laughs, "I suppose you won't." He had accepted the tact way of Mukuro's caring.

Mukuro frowns seeing that the brunette is finding the situation something to laugh about. "It seems you do not understand that you are in a serious situation."

"O-oh? I quite do!" Tsunayoshi replies smiling, a forlorn expression follows. "It's just I was thinking that my action was stupid. I am sorry for not telling you."

Mukuro faced Tsunayoshi tongue-tied. He could not believe what the brunette had said, understood the hidden meaning of the words.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

14

Tsunayoshi lie on the bed which Uni had prepared for them. He could not sleep as he recalls the earlier conversation that his friends would not let Vindice run the show, that they would protect him at all cost. He felt nice, though he is aware of the danger; despite the display of gratefulness of everyone's concern he still want to minimize the damage that might happen. _'Haah… What to do…'_

A creaking sound disrupts Tsunayoshi's thoughts. The brunette is surprised to see that it was Mukuro that invaded his privacy.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunayoshi sat up on the bed. He looked a bit tired, unhappy at the sudden visit.

"You aren't sleeping." Mukuro states. "What exactly are you planning this time? And, you haven't told exactly WHY the Vindice wants your life."

Tsunayoshi tensed, looked surprised at the moment. "What do you mean?" He shrugged, hoping that Mukuro had not notice his voice cracking.

"Don't kid around." Mukuro eyed Tsunayoshi coldly. "I doubt you managed to fool Reborn either. He just didn't say anything I am sure of that with everyone present."

"…" Tsunayoshi let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose I can't simply fake it around you." He slowly got off the bed, "Should we change location to talk? I am sure the others that realized something is wrong will come here and disturb our talk. I don't want more complication."

"The moment the Vindice entered your life, it had already become one." Mukuro states. He agreed to change venue.

-o-

"So what have you found out?" Mukuro asked sitting across Tsunayoshi of the table. In the kitchen they chose to talk.

"They say that I stole something." Tsunayoshi took a sip from his mug. "I am not sure what. They said that I must give it back. I don't know what exactly it is. That is when Sorato entered the picture threatening me that Vindice will come if I do not succumb. The first move they decided on is to keep me locked up. I got captured as I have told everyone else. I learned nothing when I was staying there, that's when I met Belmont. She simply happen to walk pass me, started a small conversation with me."

"Isn't that suspicious? All that matter. Maybe that woman is in cahoots with Sorato to frame you."

"It may appear as such, though I didn't sense anything dangerous about her. Just… Just a normal girl." Tsunayoshi stares at the mouth of his mug blankly.

"So after that encounter, you learned of her plan to help someone escape?"

"Yes. It was a surprise when she suddenly offered me. I agree since there wasn't anything else I could do staying in that place."

"After that you separated ways."

Tsunayoshi nods. "I hadn't heard from her, though I am sure she is living peacefully somewhere with that other person."

Mukuro's brows frown deep in thought.

"What is it?"

Mukuro noticed Tsunayoshi staring at him. "Nothing."

"?" Tsunayoshi knew better that nothing meant something. He could tell that Mukuro had formed some sort of plan at least.

"You didn't know WHAT you stole as they claim?"

Tsunayoshi shook his head. "No. If I did, I would have searched for it."

-o-

Tsunayoshi is unable to sleep having stayed at Uni's place for three days. His friends started to get worried. The brunette had not seen much of Mukuro either which concerned him. There wasn't much of Reborn or his father either.

'_Where the hell are they?'_ Tsunayoshi ponders. He wanted to see them the last time at least.

While Tsunayoshi search, the Vindice were still looking for the young brunette as well. They could not find Tsunayoshi due to Uni's protection. They were desperate, wants to make Tsunayoshi dead seeing it is impossible to capture the brunette.

Mukuro at that time was with Reborn. They were searching for the female called Belmont Rica.

The search led them to an isolated place deep in the mountains. A small cottage stood, vines ad dirt filled the outer layer. The party ventured inside, the door unlocked.

"Quite careless don't you think?" Ken uttered looking around the cottage.

There wasn't much inside the place, just the basic necessity – a dining set; a living room; a kitchen.

"Are you sure that it was true about that girl living here?" Mukuro asked Reborn doubting the gathered information.

"It was the report." Reborn complacently answered. He searched for a trace of presence, none,

"Who are you?" a cold voice made the uninvited visitors turn around, they saw a young female with blonde short hair wearing dark eyeglasses. "What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes pierced at the uninvited visitors.

The party was surprised the one who startled them was but a child around Fuuta's age.

"Are you the resident of this place?" Reborn directly asked. He faced the female who removes the coat she was wearing.

"Who is asking?" the female asked coldly showing no care of her visitors.

Mukuro sensed that the female was no ordinary child as did Reborn. They could tell that if they want to get information, they must be direct and truthful.

"Reborn. We just want to know if you are Belmont Rica."

Hearing the name, the female eyed the people at the doorway. She propped down the bag she was carrying to the floor, walk towards the sink. She gets a drink for herself. "No, I am not. You can look for that person elsewhere."

Reborn knew too well that the female was lying as did Mukuro. He could tell they will need a good persuasion to have the female open up to them. He sees that it was a good thing that he had brought along with him Mukuro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

15

Byakuran could tell that Tsunayoshi is planning something. He could tell that it is something that majority would not like. He went to discuss it with Uni.

"So you already know." Byakuran states after saying out loud his thoughts of Tsunayoshi.

Uni nods timidly. "He is similar in some way to you and Mukuro. It is bound to happen; though I am sure that he will still follow the right path even if there is some bumpy road to it."

"Where is he now?"

"Sawada-san is training somewhere I believe. Reborn and Rokudo-san is busy searching for the person Sawada-san informed us. I have tried channeling them for a while, but I can't see, not one bit."

"That's the second time it happened."

Uni faced Byakuran, nods in confirmation.

'_Tsk… What the hell is going on?'_

Reborn and Mukuro party. They were on their way back after their week disappearance. Somehow, they managed to reason out with the female Rica.

Tsunayoshi was surprised upon hearing Reborn and Mukuro had return, and have his eyes lain upon the female who helped him escape Vindice. "What are you doing here?" He didn't expect the success of his tutor.

"They said that you are in danger, that they need my help." Rica bluntly spoke as if it were the words that convinced her. "I said it was impossible. It was you who dare face the Vindice after all." There was no trace of caring in her voice.

"What?! Well, if it weren't for you, I would have been defeated. Alone."

The audience looked at Tsunayoshi and the female, curious of the real story.

Reborn coughed to get the attention of the two in deep conversation. "Anyway, regardless, we need your help. Where is the one that you helped escape?" He figured that they might as well use all the help that they could get.

Rica's expression turned blank. She closed her eyes, a long pause. She opened her eyes, cold as ice. "Dead."

Tsunayoshi shocked at Rica's words stood up. "Vindice came after you?!" He started to think that there is no escape.

"No. He didn't die at Vindice's hands. He died in my hands." Rica flatly spoke. There was no emotion on her face. No remorse, no sadness.

"Wha-" Tsunayoshi had a disbelief in his face at the information he just heard.

"Somehow, I doubt that you did as you speak." Reborn uttered.

Rica glanced at Reborn, "Because I am a child? I don't blame you seeing me as such."

Reborn could see an invisible dangerous aura from the female, kept the matter to himself. "So you really killed the one you helped escape?"

Rica nods her head. She did not want to justify herself before the people she sees as strangers.

"There are people who are confined by Vindice that continue to live despite the fact that they should have died." Mukuro states, made Rica flinch. He was pleased to see a slight reaction.

"I see, quite perceptive." Rica sighs. "That is right. He died because I let him leave Vindice. If I didn't he would have stayed there for eternity. I cannot allow that, he needed to rest."

"So-" Tsunayoshi stood confused.

"I can't really do much." Rica cut Tsunayoshi off. "If death is what you seek, I can do it."

"We don't need her help!" Gokudera raised his voice.

"She seems like she isn't really what we need." Ken joins the conversation.

Rica clamped her mouth.

"Can you at least tell us how you escaped? And if you know anything about why the Vindice desire Tsunayoshi-kun." Uni inquires.

Rica sighs, found it troublesome that she had been dragged into something unnecessary when she had decided to live away from everything. "I know a little. What I heard from a conversation I happen to eavesdrop on, they were planning to kill Tsunayoshi after taking away something from him." She frowns as she tries to recall more.

"Yes. They did tell that I must return whatever it was to them." Tsunayoshi agrees. "I can't really find out what it was that I took from them."

"Seems like they fear that you'll use IT." Rica states. "That's what I understood from their conversation anyway. I don't know anything else. If you want, the best way is to return there and somehow, ASK them."

Timeteo tries to think of what Tsunayoshi could have to be eyed by the Vindice.

Reborn suggest. "I have one other person in mind that might be able to help us."

"?" Uni stares at Reborn blankly; claps her hands together startling everyone. "AH! Yes…"

"What?" Timeteo looked at Reborn curiously.

"Talbot." Reborn spoke.

"Ah yes!" Timeteo smiles hopeful that they will know what it is that Vindice is after.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

16

Reborn and few others went to meet Talbot for information.

"The Vindice? After him?" Talbot eyed Tsunayoshi seated between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Yes. We want to know if you have any information behind Vindice's actions." Reborn spoke near Talbot.

Talbot stares at Tsunayoshi, evaluates the brunette. "Hmmm… As far as I am concern, the Vindice fears the power that HE has." He informs. "That is my assumption. A dark power that only THEY should have though somehow HE came across with."

"What are you talking about?!" Tsunayoshi asked confused. "I don't remember encountering something like that. I still have a hard time understanding what exactly the Vindice wants with me aside from my life."

"Every light have a dark equivalent." Talbot continuous. "You should be aware that everything should be in balance."

"…..Yeah…" Tsunayoshi sullenly agrees. He noticed that there is indeed some darkness in everyone despite the goodness of heart. It is impossible for one to live of complete purity – even he knows he have one, realized it a couple of times in his fights and his captivity.

"That's what the Vindice is after from you. The dark power that balances inside your body is growing stronger each day as your light also grows."

Tsunayoshi's guardians (Excluding Hibari) at present looked at him curious if Talbot's words were true. They were aware of the growth that the brunette is undergoing every time they encounter a new problem.

"… Bossu is Bossu…" Chrome softly spoke in understanding breaking the silence. "I don't think that the Vindice is being prejudice."

Tsunayoshi stares at Chrome surprised that she spoke in his defense.

"That's true." Mukuro agrees. "They must only want to have reason to take Sawada." He had seen the dark side to know what is too much and whatnot.

The Vindice makes their appearance; bound Tsunayoshi's body with chains.

'_Tsk! Didn't sense them.' _Tsunayoshi mentally cursed seeing the Vindice appear suddenly and chained him so easily. He couldn't believe he had been careless.

"Tsuna?!" Yamamoto called. He attempts to cut the chain that bound Tsunayoshi. With a swift swing of his katana downward, he broke the chain that bound Tsunayoshi. He blames that he had been too laxinthe company of his friends.

Tsunayoshi looked at the chain shatter into pieces onto his feet, broke free from it. "Thanks Yamamoto."

Yamamoto smiles. He turned to Vindice with a serious expression; ready to pay the debt that he had owed Vindice. He did not want to be defeated the second time.

"Go!" Reborn ordered to Tsunayoshi. "We can't have them catch you."

Tsunayoshi couldn't agree. He knew well that everyone will have a hard time fighting the Vindice, might even result to death. "NO!" He went into his fighting stance, prepares himself. "I'll fight with you guys! This time I won't leave." He knows far too well that most of his friends were weak and unable to fight anymore with the earlier attack.

Tsunayoshi had wondered if he had just relied and trusted on his friends, things would come to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Sawada Tsunayoshi – DARKNESS and LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**, **AMANO AKIRA** does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

17

Tsunayoshi decided to face the Vindice even though it might be at the expense of his life. Enough is enough he figured. He stood wielding his best weapon, his arm gloves flaming while in HDWM. "I will end this now Vindice." He jumped forward, attacks with a straight punch, or so everyone thought. He swerved, attacks the Vindice at the back with a high jump kick. _'Tsk! Not too much power.' _He watched the one he had targeted stagger. _'I need stronger. More power.' _His orange flame merged with another flame color – a white flame.

All present were stunned at the sight of Tsunayoshi's overwhelming power. Talbot watched at the two colors merge as it radiates out of Tsunayoshi's body.

'_A beautiful color.' _Talbot admires.

Tsunayoshi fights will all his strength. His thoughts whatever might come.

**Bknight291: **_**SORRY READERS. I AM STILL WORKING ON FIGHTING SCENES. I **__**MIGHT**__** POST ONE. **__**MAYBE.**__** :P**_

Tsunayoshi wakes up on his bed.

"You're early." Reborn noted.

Tsunayoshi laughed refreshed. "Well… it's finally over."

Reborn sneers. He left Tsunayoshi's room.

Tsunayoshi looked outside the window from his room on his bed. He admires the sunny day that welcomed him. He hears his mother calling for him. "Coming!"

END.


End file.
